Let Me Love You
by CheyBaby
Summary: What happens when Santana confesses her biggest secret in front of the entire glee club? What happens when Santana also reveals one of Finn's biggest secrets and how does Rachel react?


_**So, here's a little one shot. I'd like to thank my coauthor sarahanne2001 for writing the beginning. I'm not quite sure why I'm the one posting this considering she's the one that decided to take on the task of writing this but either way it's getting to you guys! Also, before you start reading I'd like to take a second to ask you to sign my petition to return Glee to normal. Just put this in your browser.**_

**www. change dot org / petitions/ryan-murphy-return-glee-to-normal**

Rachel had started dating Finn after the Nationals disaster, and it was killing Santana. For a year and a half the Latina had been coming to terms with her growing attraction to the loudmouth Diva. She hadn't liked it at first, but with some help from Brittany the girl had realized she didn't quite mind Berry's quirks.

During the trip to New York Quinn and Brittany had finally talked the girl into confronting Berry and confessing her feelings. Then the disastrous Finn kiss happened. Santana had nearly blown a gasket, and only the others holding her back kept her from hurting the giant.

It was two weeks into the new school year, and Santana was practically foaming at the mouth. Finn and Rachel had gotten together over the summer, and the fiery Latina was doing her best to let Rachel be happy. It wasn't until she saw him at Breadsticks with another girl that she decided she couldn't let this go anymore.

With B and Q's help Santana set her master plan in motion. It started with all three girls being nice to Rachel. They stopped all the slushy attacks in the school and no one called Rachel names anymore, though that wasn't that big of a change. Soon after Santana discovered her feelings the trio had slowly started changing the way the school treated the Diva. It was a slow and painful process, but it was the only way to keep Santana's feelings under wraps.

A week after the campaign to win Rachel started Santana commandeered the beginning of the glee meeting to sing to Rachel. She had fought long and hard over the song choice, and finally settled on something that would perfectly get her point across.

Quinn and Brittany flanked Santana as the band began playing the opening bars to Mario's Let Me Love You.

_Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah_

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

Santana was singing directly towards Rachel, and she didn't care who was watching her. She had a message she needed to get across, and she was going to make sure it was received.

_If I was ya girl (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Before the song even finished Rachel was out of her seat and running from the room, and Santana followed after her without a moment's hesitation. Finn just looked around the room with a very confused expression. Everyone else was in shock by what Santana had been trying to get across. Everyone knew she played for the home team, but no one knew she was trying to get her Berry lovin' on.

Rachel had made it to the girl's bathroom before she collapsed on the floor crying. Santana was there seconds later and she dropped to her knees in front of the smaller girl.

"Fuck Rachel, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry estrella." Santana practically begged.

"H-how c-could you? W-why would you d-do something like t-that?" Rachel barley managed to get out through her sobs. She was truly in shock at Santana's actions.

Santana moved back from the sobbing girl in shock. "What the hell do you mean how could I? Do you really not understand? Has that oaf really warped your brain so much that you don't recognize what's going on?"

Rachel sobs had slowed down by the time Santana's mini rant was finished so when she spoke it was with a clarity she was surprised she possessed at that moment. "Nothing is going on. You're just trying to humiliate me. Well, congratulations! You've succeeded!"

Santana moved forward and gently wiped away a stray tear with the pad of her thumb. She was devastated by what the girl she was in love with actually thought of her. She was positive that if her face wasn't as blank as she wanted it to be she looked like someone had just kicked her puppy or maybe her unicorn. "That's not what I wanted. I wanted to tell you that you deserve the world. You deserve someone so much better than Finn Hudson. You, Rachel Berry, deserve someone that will give you everything, protect you no matter the consequence, someone to tell you the truth instead of lies, and someone to love you despite and because of all of your crazy. I don't deserve you right now but I would love to try."

Rachel was absolutely stunned. Santana just told her everything she's ever wanted to hear but she never imagined it coming from her. She never imagined someone like Santana Lopez telling her she had feelings for her. What stunned her the most was the feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't like the one she got with Finn which she found she never wanted to feel again. It was a longing but not for the things described in Santana's speech. Yes, she wanted those things but what she wanted more than anything in that moment was Santana's lips on hers. She wanted Santana to take her in her arms and tell her she wanted her but she knew it wouldn't happen. She knew Santana could never actually want her. It had to be a joke. "Why should I believe you? Finn is a good guy. He might be a little dense but he loves me. Why should I even listen to anything you have to say?"

Santana sighed. She really hated having to do what she was about to but she had to. It was necessary. "Like I said, you deserve someone to tell you the truth so here goes. Last Friday I was at Breadstix and Finn was there but he was with someone. I knew you most likely wouldn't believe me so I have proof."

Rachel gasped at the picture Santana was displaying on her phone. It was very clear that Finn was making out with someone that was not her. "Oh my God."

Santana slowly pulled her phone away and stuffed it in her Cheerios jacket. "You can't tell me you didn't suspect something. He's never been good at hiding things, especially important things."

"You're right. I suppose I have always believed something to be suspicious especially when he stopped trying to move things forward during our make out sessions but it's really not much a surprise. I think what I am more amazed at is that you, Santana Lopez, took this picture without the intent of publicly humiliating Finn and me." Rachel said with an obvious admiration. She was truly impressed that Santana had refrained from her typical behavior.

"Yeah, well, people change. This isn't really the point here Rachel. I think I'm in l-love with you and I want to try and be good enough for you. I want to be the person you come to when you're sad or excited about some musical thing. I want to be the one to kiss you after a competition because kissing you during is idiotic. I want to be with you." Santana was getting to the point of desperation. She needed Rachel to understand that she loves her and that she wants to be with her. She needed her to understand that she was a lot better choice than Finn Hudson.

Rachel sighed and relented to the part of the conversation Santana wanted to have. "Oh, right. You're right. I apologize, Santana. Shall I clarify my standings on what you are offering?"

"Yeah, please, clarify away." Before Santana could utter another word Rachel's lips were on hers and they were kissing. It was the most magical thing either girl had ever experienced. The feeling Rachel was feeling in the pit didn't go away, it only felt more incredible. So incredible she never wanted it to stop. She could live the rest of her life kissing Santana Lopez.

When they finally came up for air Santana rested her forehead against Rachel's. "Message received."


End file.
